Nuclear Winter
by CorruptedBlood
Summary: The wolves won. No questions asked. (SaH fanfic)


I swear to god, it just happened out of nowhere.

I was trying to sleep, and then the goddamn buzzer went off. So, I get up...everyone is panicking. I have no idea what the fuck is going on and I really don't care. Geumsaegi just kept yelling at me "JULD WE HAVE TO GO WE HAVE TO GO WE ARE ALL GOING TO FUCKING DIE"

Christ almighty, what was he talking about? I asked what's going on, and he said,

"THE FUCKING WOLVES SENT A GODDAMN NUKE!"

...what the fuck? "At 3:40 in the goddamn morning?" I was _going_ to say...and then something happened.

"JULD JUST FUCKING RU-"

Geum was cut off by...something. There was a bright flash of light, and I covered my eyes because of how bright it was. Once I opened my eyes...I saw a strange black and white landscape, with a few cabins, one demolished with a sign saying "Lies." I saw Geumsaegi by the demolished cabin, dressed in a black jacket, blue scarf, and a top hat for some reason. I went over to talk to him, but...he turned around to face me...

...That...is definitely not Geumsaegi. His red eyes pierced through my soul.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

I'm trying to find the courage to answer.

"Come on, kid! Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

Still trying...

The squirrel sighed and then pointed a pistol at me.

"Alright, I've said it once, and i've said it twice. What the hell is your name?!"

I've finally cracked.

"UHH...UHHH...JULDARAMI!"

The squirrel finally put his gun away.

...and took his knife out instead.

"And I think you've never paid back your damn sins. Why did you kill him?"

"Wh-"

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!"

"Who?"

"You definitely know what the fuck im talking about, damn it! SPEAK!"

I stumbled as to what he meant...and then I realized..._I once killed an innocent in Flower Hill...for fun. _Damn it, poor Jasper. The regret is still burned into my mind...it haunts me every single goddamn night...

"Uhh..." I said, stumbling to find the right words. "For fun?"

The squirrel gave a smirk and then proceeded to slit my throat for some reason.

"Sorry, wrong answer pal."

"What kind of monster are you?" I say, before I die.

"Name's Blood."

I collapsed to the ground.

...I woke up a few minutes later.

"Hello, wakey wakey, remember, you're here forever!"

I jumped in surprise. It wasn't a damn dream. I'm not even in the afterlife, I'm still here.

"By the way, J...you died twice now!"

I froze when he said that. "T-...twice? I only died once because you-"

Blood cut me off. "Nonononono, Geum was right about the nuke."

I was confused.

"Need proof?" and just like that, he took a skull out of a portal, and threw it on the ground.

...that...was...me...

Jesus...fucking...christ...

"Everyone else is somewhere better...you?" Blood tightened his fist.

"This is Hell. Enjoy your stay! Enjoy your eternal suffering!" he says cheerfully.

"H-hell?! You kidding me?"

"Nope!"

I teared up, and then immediately tried to see if there was a way out. I even tried to kill myself. A stone to the head, a bullet to the heart. Nothing is working. I keep waking up in the same goddamn place.

"Speaking of which, I have some friends i'd like you to play with." He snapped his fingers and then a light appeared below me.

"What the..."

Shadows start to drag me down.

No one can hear me scream, Blood just kept laughing.

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**  
**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**


End file.
